dreams
by lightinthedarkness2
Summary: I know who you were dreaming about last night Kagome
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: As I am a fan of Kagome and Miroku pairing I have decided to write another. I've never written one without Sango but decided to try it so the group is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. But Shippo won't show up much. Kagome has been having strange dreams and doesn't know someone knows what she's dreaming. Hope you like it and please review!

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was beginning to get frustrated lately. Every night for the past two weeks she'd been having strange dreams. It would cause her to wake up in the middle of the night and she would spend hours staring at the sky unable to go back to sleep. It was begging to really bug her. She needed her sleep damnit! She kept trying to think of a solution but none had worked so far and now it was almost time for them to make camp and sleep for the night. Kagome made dinner silently and ate slowly thinking.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"The wench is fine."

"I'm fine Miroku and Inuyasha my name is Kagome. Ka. Go. Me."

Miroku smiled and Inuyasha huffed frustratedly before slamming down his plate and saying he was going to get firewood. Inuyasha stormed off muttering under his breath about wenches and Kagome and Miroku exchanged smiles.

"Inuyasha does not like it when you stand up to him it seems."

Kagome let out a small laugh. "Inuyasha doesn't seem to realize I'm a woman and have a name. He sees me as a shard detector. A copy of Kikyo. If he just looked he'd see that..."

Her voice trailed off and she looked down only to hear Miroku speak.

"Your nothing like Kikyo." He said fiercely before adding gently. "If he looked he'd see that your nothing like her. There's so much more to you."

Kagome smiled touched. "Thank you." She said softly.

That really meant a lot to her. She was tired of always being compared to Kikyo. Any idiot could tell they were nothing alike. She wasn't even alive and she was so cold. Looking up she met Miroku's eyes for a long moment and she watched as his eyes grew darker. She felt a nervous flutter ripple through her and she didn't know what to make of it.

_See this is why your having all these weird dreams. The way he looks at you and the way he talks to you. He's flirting with you and he's making you nervous._

Their moment was abruptly ended when they heard Inuyasha crashing through the trees and dropping a load of firewood to the ground. Kagome blinked lowering her gaze again before she stood up and calmly took the firewood and used her lighter to start a fire. Inuyasha watched disinterestedly from the tree as Kagome kept trying and finally she got it to spark. She let out a squeal of triumph and Inuyasha snorted. Miroku gave Kagome an encouraging smile and she blushed and looked down. Hearing her name she looked up to see Inuyasha in the tree above them scowling. Kagome looked at him confusedly until she looked across the fire to see Miroku's eyes dark and smoldering. Inuyasha scowled again and Miroku looked up innocently. Kagome blushed again and trying to diffuse the tension by suggesting that they all go to bed. Glaring at each other they agreed and she left to go bathe.

Taking her time she relaxed into the water thinking about what had happened. Miroku hadn't been quite so obvious in his pursuit before. When he first met them he had kidnapped Kagome and asked her to bear his child. She had called for Inuyasha and they had fought and she threw herself on top of him to stop him from sucking Inuyasha into his hand. Ever since he had joined their group he flirted subtly and sometimes not so subtly. She didn't mind as she always ignored his advances for the most part. If she was honest with herself however she had to admit that she sort of liked his advances. Inuyasha only paid attention to her when he needed to find a shard. Miroku was attentive to her at every opportunity.

Sinking further into the water she felt her eyes close slowly and her whole body relaxed. She was just finishing up when she heard Inuyasha shouting her name. Opening her eyes and swearing softly she shouted at him to go away and wait at camp. Swearing profusely he stormed off saying what an ungreatful wench she was so she said sit several times so he'd be plastered to the ground. Drying quickly she ran back to camp and past Miroku who was looking at her questioningly. She shook her head and he looked up when he heard Inuyasha screaming about what a horrible wench Kagome was and Miroku smiled before he murmured.

"What did you do?"

"I sat him until there was a really big hole in the ground."

He began laughing until Inuyasha stormed into camp. Kagome looked at him and began talking rapidly trying to appease him.

"Ok Inuyasha I had no right to sit you but I was still naked and needed to make sure you wouldn't see anything so I sat you and for that I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have and I apologize."

He looked affronted. "Why the hell do you think I would spy on you? There's nothing to see and even if there was I wouldn't want to."

Kagome didn't speak and Inuyasha instantly felt guilty smelling saline which meant Kagome was about to cry. Miroku looked like he was hit Inuyasha and walked over to Kagome and said quietly.

"I think it is time for all of us to rest. Some of us are being foolish and will regret acting so rashly in the morning."

"You going somewhere with that monk?"

"I'm merely suggesting you don't make Lady Kagome cry anymore or she would be forced to subdue you again and surely your back hurts enough already."

Kagome had been silently crying up till that point but let out a giggle and shook her head smiling gratefully at Miroku before walking to her bag and pulling out her sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket. She laughed silently to herself when she heard Inuyasha yelling at Miroku and then gasped when she heard Miroku speak again.

"I don't think she's nothing to look at. I think she's beautiful."

"She looks exactly like Kikyo."

Sighing Miroku shook his head. "No she doesn't and for the record if they look so much alike why wouldn't you want the one who can actually feel something for you. Kiyko's nothing but a hollow shell and your nothing but an idiot for treating Kagome as badly as you do."

Inuyasha glared at him before opening his mouth to speak but Kagome murmured sit before telling them enough was enough. Both men glared at each other one last time before settling in themselves. Kagome smiled to herself before closing her eyes and letting sleep envelop her. She was hoping that the dreams wouldn't come but she knew that they would.

_"Kagome .."_

_Kagome smiled before holding out her hand to him. She loved when it was just the two of them. It felt so wrong yet so right. The danger of it. The sensuality. Squeezing his hand she followed him to the bedroom. They both knew what would happen. They knew they couldn't fight it. they had tried for the longest time and knew they couldn't. They were supposed to be together._

_She sat down on the bed waiting for him to come to her. He smiled before leaning in to kiss her. She melted into the kiss and ran her hand through his hair undoing the knot and letting his hair flow free. She marveled at how soft it was. She thought it would have been coarse because it was exposed to so much. He leaned into her and she felt herself fall on to the bed and immediately wrapped her legs around him unconsciously bringing her hips closer to his._

_"Miroku Please. I want you."_

_He grinned at her for a moment before unbuttoning her blouse and ridding her of it before ridding her of her skirt as well. Taking his time he slowly kissed up and down her body making her moan wantonly. She thrust her hand into his robes trying to feel him, needing to bring him pleasure too. He grunted against her mouth before divesting himself of all his clothing and then taking the rest of hers off. She stared at him through half lidded eyes and he winked before placing his mouth on a hard nipple. She arched her back and brought her hand to his head keeping it exactly where it was moaning his name._

_"Miroku!"_

_Taking his time he slowly pleasured her. Licking, sucking, biting. Finally he paid homage to her other one before moving to place his face between her legs. Grinning once more he gave her center a long lick before he began to pleasure her in ways she'd never imagined before. She could feel her body becoming close to her peak and began begging in broken words not able to formulate a sentence. She was almost there, almost when finally he gave her clit another lick while sliding a finger inside pumping rapidly inside and out making Kagome moan his name over and over in a chant. Kagome felt nothing but bliss and when she hit her peak she yelled his name into the night and brought his face to hers kissing him with all she had._

_Miroku moaned against her mouth and she began to grind her hips against his silently begging him to take her. So he did. He began a fast pace that was neither rough nor gentle and Kagome began feeling her body tighten again before another earthshattering orgasm ripped through her. He kept up his pace and she thought her eyes would be permanently stuck in the back of her head. She could feel him getting close again and knew she wasn't far behind..._

"Kagome."

_"Miroku!"_

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Are you ever going to wake up? We have shards to hunt. Kami you're a lazy wench."

Nodding her head she said nothing feeling her heart beating like crazy and knowing Inuyasha could hear it. Deciding not to fight with him since he hadn't said anything, she began to get ready for the day. She had just began breakfast when Inuyasha suddenly said he had to scout the area to see if any demons were close. Kagome saw Kikyo's soul stealers but said nothing to distracted to care. Miroku's words from the night before were still in her mind and she knew he was right. She deserved to be treated better. Nodding absently Kagome continued to cook until she felt Miroku's hand on her back. She closed her eyes feeling his warm touch before scolding herself for being affected. Turning she looked at him and was about to tell him to stop touching her but the look in his eyes stopped her from doing so.

"I know who you were dreaming about Kagome."

And that's all I really hope you like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have been super busy. I am planning on finishing this story and I thank you all for being so patient with me :) I really hope you guys like this and continue reading this story. Please review so I know what you think.

Kagome could have sworn her heart stopped. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts at once she thought her head would explode. In no time at all she began to mentally argue with herself.

_Oh Kami he knows he knows!_

**Impossible. There's absolutely no way he knows. Just deny it and act like nothing is wrong. Everything will turn out just fine, just calm down.**

Her thoughts continued in this manner until she finally had had enough and forced her mind to silence itself. Slowly turning and meeting his eyes she smiled as innocently as she could.

"What are you talking about Miroku?"

He let out a short laugh before stepping closer to her deliberately invading her space. Bringing his face next to hers he smirked when he saw her chest rise and fall faster. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and was delighted to see she was affected. "Kagome, I know you were dreaming of me."

She cocked an eyebrow at him before replying. "That's an arrogant assumption."

_Even though its 100% true._

**Shut up!**

Smirking again he raised a hand to stroke her face happy when she leaned in instead of pushing him away and watched her eyes flutter. "I've made it no secret that I want you Kagome. I've given you my full attention. Again and again. I am a worthy suitor. You don't want a bipolar half demon do you?"

She shook her head in refusal. "I wasn't dreaming of you and if a bipolar half demon and a lecherous monk that will screw anything with legs are my only two choices, I'd rather just stay alone."

Turning from him she studiously ignored him trying to slow her rapid heartbeat. Miroku was confused and a little angry about her comment about wanting to stay alone. He really wasn't that knew he romanced alot of women but at least they weren't dead. He did not however press her further deciding with an impish smile that he would let her come to him. He knew she would. Kagome continued to ignore Miroku until breakfast was ready and she silently handed him his share not meeting his eyes and making sure they didn't touch. A fact which did not go unnoticed by Miroku.

They had just finished when Inuyasha came back into the camp with wet hair clinging to his clothes. Kagome raised her eyes to his questioningly and received a glare in return. Rolling her eyes Kagome handed him his breakfast ignoring his asinine comments until she heard one that finally pushed that one bad button the very wrong way. Biting her lip and forcing herself not to reply she ate in silence before packing her bag and trudged behind Inuyasha wishing she had brought earplugs or headphones. Finally when she could take no more she sat him. She heard muffled cursing and rolled her eyes again biting her lip so she wouldn't smile. Hearing him swear loudly at her she swore silently to herself. She had to admit today was not her day. Dealing with Miroku and Inuyasha was seriously becoming a pain in the ass. She had been able to tune him out until she heard her name.

"Stupid wench always sitting me. I wish we had Kikyo, at least she was competent. You can't do anything right."

Kagome reacted instantly slapping him across the face and sitting him. When he came up for air he instantly began yelling and finally Kagome lost her temper.

"Shut the hell up you stupid baka half demon!"

Raising her gaze she fought back laughter when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku's jaws practically on the floor. Miroku recovered first and began laughing until Inuyasha fingered his sword.

"What did you say wench?"

Taking a deep breath Kagome bravely met his gaze. "I said shut up. You've been insulting me all day, you keep whining and you won't be quiet for five minutes. You'd think after getting laid you'd be calmer."

She heard Miroku laugh again and this time he didn't stop. Inuyasha immediately came closer to Kagome and glowered at her menacingly. Looking over Inuyasha's shoulder she noticed Miroku had taken a stance behind him ready to defend her if he lost his temper and felt touched that he cared.

"You will not insult Kikyo. She's twice the woman you are."

Kagome felt as if she'd been slapped. She may have been developing feelings for Miroku but she still cared about Inuyasha and that had hurt a lot. She couldn't understand why he was being so unkind and treating her so cruelly. He'd never been this mean to her. They were supposed to be friends. Miroku had stopped laughing and broke his stance before walking next to Kagome and placing a hand on her arm. Inuyasha could be really dense when it came to Kagome. He felt Kagome shift and heard her mumble something intelligible before starting to walk off.

"Oy you stupid wench we gotta hunt the shards!"

Kagome stopped seriously considering telling Inuyasha exactly what he could do with those damned jewel shards but held herself in check. Taking a breath to calm down she reminded herself that she was the reason the jewel cracked in the first place so she would stay to complete her mission.

"Sit. I'm going to stay. Sit. Only because we need to complete the jewel. Sit. I don't want to fight any longer. Sit. And for the record, sit sit sit. I am more than twice the woman that dead bitch is. Sit. Now lets hunt."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at Kagome before murmuring, " Lecherous monk doesn't sound so bad right now does it?"

Turning slowly she leveled him with a before giving him a small smile and shaking her head. "Not now."

Muttering under her breath to herself about lecherous monks and idiot half demons she stormed off ahead of the group not bothering to wait for them.

_Miroku doesn't insult you like Inuyasha does. Inuyasha has been such an ass lately. Miroku is caring and sweet to you and you have to admit those dreams are hot! _

**I swear I wish I could disconnect my brain right now.**

_He's sweet and sexy and those eyes .._

_He does have great eyes ..NO KAGOME FOCUS! Those dreams are nothing more than hormones reacting to the stupid arrogant hot guys you travel with._

**So you do think Miroku's hot.**

_Damnit._

She sighed softly before stopping and waiting for the guys to catch up. Although it made no sense she felt guilty about fighting with Inuyasha and snapping at Miroku. Not realizing where she was walking she didn't see the demon in front of her until it had cut her open and she had fallen to the ground. Screaming for help she tried fighting it off until they caught up. She saw Miroku first with Inuyasha moving fast behind him and Kagome raised her eyes in thought. Inuyasha was always at the head of the watched as they worked in tandum and after a few placed blows from Inuyasha it was killed quickly and the jewel shard pacified. Kagome stood slowly feeling blood trickle down her arm.

Inuyasha scoffed and made a comment and Kagome quickly turned to him and said, "If you say one more word, I will sit you until you can't move for a week."

Sitting on the ground she opened her pack and quickly cleaned and bandaged her arm flexing it to see if she could move it before smiling and walking again. This time she let Inuyasha lead figuring he could handle whatever came. Luckily for her however nothing else eventful happened and she found herself gratefull to Miroku for charming the richest villager in town into letting them spend the night. The only downside was she had to share her room with Miroku and Inuyasha. Arguing. All night.

"Crooked monk."

"Ungrateful demon."

_Stupid boys._

"I thought monks were supposed to be honest not lying crooked and lecherous."

_Its like 40 degrees out you freaking baka!_

"Be happy your not sleeping out in the cold Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome at least appreciates my efforts. She looks very comfortable."

Kagome watched as Miroku wiggled his eyebrows rougishly and she shook her head.

"Don't involve me. I'm going to sleep in the nice warm room, with my full stomach."

"Don't you side with him!"

Rolling her eyes Kagome pulled her blanket over her head listening to them argue and hoped she wouldn't have any strange dreams tonight.

_Miroku kissed her deeply before sliding a hand inside her shirt feeling her soft skin against his calloused hands. Guiding her to the bed he gently laid her down and began stripping her before kissing down her body. He let out a surprised grunt when she flipped him on his back and began kissing him before rocking her body against his before slowly undoing his robes ..._

She awoke sweating and pressed a hand to her chest before looking outside and seeing it was still dark. Looking to her left she saw Miroku and Inuyasha still sound asleep and she sank back down to her pillow trying to relax. She felt her eyes begin to close and she pulled her blanket tighter to her while trying to slow her breathing and heart rate.

_"Kagome!" She wrapped her legs tighter around him feeling each thrust and she closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders tight. Lowering his head to hers he moaned her name again before setting a pace and holding her tighter to him. When they reached their peak they went over together and he kissed her gently before pulling her to him before whispering, "Kagome .."_

"Miroku."

She heard him chuckle before whispering again, "Kagggggoooommmmeee."

"Miroku."

"Kagome."

Sitting up in bed she saw Miroku's face inches from hers.

"Still not dreaming of me?"

And that's it! Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So Kagome is caught in the act. Now what? I know Inuyasha is not normally this mean so in this chapter I explain why he was and we see gentle Inuyasha immerge. And some jealous Miroku. I'm not a fan of Kikyo (sorry to all that are.) so in this chapter she's a bit mean.

Kagome gulped before meeting Miroku's gaze. He was hovering over and she could feel his fingers caressing her stomach. She unintentionally shivered under his gaze and touches and watched his eyes darken. Bringing her arm up she gently pushed him off of her and she sat up.

_Kinda no point in denying it now. You know since you were actually moaning his name out loud you freaking baka._

**Oh kami I moaned out loud Inuyasha is going to kill me!**

_Screw Inuyasha what are you going to do about Miroku?_

"Inuyasha..."

Miroku shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"He didn't hear you. He left early this morning." He watched her nod in understanding before wrapping her blanket tighter around herself. Miroku smiled before reminding her of the situation at hand.

"You moan loudly in your sleep." Kagome blushed scarlet, before thinking of a quick excuse.

"I was having a nightmare."

He looked at her for a solid minute with his eyes raised before laughing out loud. "You were having a nightmare .." He repeated slowly. She nodded vigorously before lowering her gaze.

_If you seriously think anyone would fall for that your IQ just dropped 100 points._

**Maaaybe now you should just tell the truth.**

She heard him chuckle again before finally raising her eyes. He was smiling and she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"You deny how you feel over and over. I hear you moaning my name in your sleep and I know exactly what you were dreaming and still you deny it. Why?"

She stood up clutching the blanket to her trying to slow her heartbeat and desperately tried not to notice how the fabric was sticking to her before walking out of the room only to turn back and say.

"You don't know anything." Before haughtily exiting to get dressed. She swore under her breath however when she heard his reply.

"Whatever you say Kagome, but if you weren't dreaming anything important and you were merely having a nightmare, what would it matter if Inuyasha heard you?"

She swore again before shaking her head and pulling her clothes on.

_Stupid monk catching me dreaming about him. Like I'd even want to dream about him. For that matter why am I even dreaming about him in the first place? I thought I liked Inuyasha?_

**Because Inuyasha is obsessed with a psychotic dead chick and Miroku's nothing but attentive and sweet and actually pays attention to you and doesn't act like a giant a hole? Annnnd he's hot?**

_He is not hot he's a lechourous monk and he doesn't have amazing eyes that..._

**SHUT UP BAKA BRAIN AND HORMONES!**

Sighing softly she packed up her pack only to see Inuyasha storm in looking angry and hurt? He sat silently in the corner saying nothing until Kagome had finished before asking softly.

"Are you ready to go Kagome?"

Taken aback by his gentle tone she nodded and he offered his hand helping her up. Neither noticed the look on Miroku's face but walked out the door knowing he was following. They were both perplexed by the sudden change in him more so when he said since demon attacks had been scarce that they could take a break in the village and Kagome could go home if she wanted.

_Now I am worried. He never wants me to go home._

She walked with him silently until they got to the village and then pulled him aside and asked what she knew couldn't be avoided.

"I've never seen you like this and you never want me to go home, so I know your not ok. What happened Inuyasha? Talk to me."

He sighed softly and said "I'm not sure if I like the fact that most of the time you know me better than anyone else."

Kagome smiled and pulled him down on the grass with her and repeated her question gently.

"Kikyo said she doesn't want to see me anymore."

Kagome narrowly missed giving herself whiplash she turned her head so fast.

"She wanted to join the group and replace you and I said no. I refused to make you go back to your own time. She didn't understand. How could I do that to you? I need you here with me. I can't do this without you. Then she left. She said I was weak. A coward who would never understand. She accused me of not loving her."

"Bitch!" Kagome said without thinking. Hearing a small laugh she looked at Inuyasha who had a small smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. Upon closer inspection she saw tears threatening to spill.

"She's an idiot Inuyasha and you shouldn't be with her anyway. She's not even alive. Don't you want a family and a life once this is all over? She could never give you that. Well I mean unless your willing to take my soul and give it to her."

He glared at her before shaking his head. "I just I'm...sorry, about treating you badly lately. I was cruel and I had no right."

Kagome smiled. Emotions were definitely not his thing so she figured she would let him off easily. Surprising him with a hug she smiled again before helping him up.

"There's nothing to forgive."

Walking into the village they saw Miroku talking to Kaede and after a bit he joined them.

"We have a hut for as long as we need it and no demons have been anywhere near here for a month at least."

Kagome frowned at the tone of his voice, it was detached and angry. Inuyasha noticed too but said nothing figuring the day was weird enough already. Shrugging her shoulders and trying to ease the tension Kagome offered to make dinner so Miroku got firewood and Inuyasha went hunting.

As Kagome was boiling water she felt Miroku's stare burning a hole in her back. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" He frowned then turned away disinterestedly. Rolling her eyes she sat next to him and put her face directly in front of his.

"What Miroku? If you have something to say, say it."

"After the way he's been treating you I wouldn't have expected you to fawn over him. That didn't take long did it? It doesn't matter though. I will be the one to win you not him. I refuse to lose to him."

Kagome stood up and glared down at him before yelling at him. "Ok one, I already said if its between a bipolar half demon, or a lechourous monk who screws everything that moves, I'll stay alone. Two, who the hell do you think you are? I am a person not a prize and I'm not a contest and three mmmph."

She was interrupted by Miroku kissing her soundly. She resisted pushing against his chest but he was undeterred. He kissed her a bit harder feeling her relax against him and she felt her heart beat faster and without thinking she leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. She moaned softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and she felt him smile against her lips before he let go smiling wider when he noticed her eyes still closed. He sat down and watched Kagome touch her lips before looking at him. What happened next he didn't expect. Kagome glared at him before raising her hand and delivering a stunning slap to the face. Staring at her in shock his hand went to his cheek and he heard Inuyasha laughing.

"What did you do Monk? Did you grab Kagome again or grope her? I thought I told you to keep your hands of my shard detecter."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before shaking her head and stomping in the tent.

Inuyasha watched her go before asking, "What did I say?"

And that's it. Hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: I own nothing and I hope this chapter is worth all the waiting.

Kagome slammed the ground of the hut in frustration. She swore thinking for a long moment. Finally she let out a sigh and walked outside to join her comrades for dinner. Inuyasha was still laughing under his breath and Kagome glared at him and he finally fell silent. Miroku was staring into the fire and she noticed his cheek was still red. Her anger dissipated a little and she began to feel guilty. She hadn't meant to hit him so hard. The more she thought about it however the more she decided that she had every right to be angry. Miroku had no right to take her first kiss from her. She had wanted her first kiss to be special. Instead it was rushed and forced. Ignoring how the kiss itself had felt she stared into the fire and thanked Inuyasha when he handed her her dinner.

She ate slowly delaying sleep and interaction with her comrades as long as she could. Finally she heard Inuyasha clear his throat and she raised her eyes. He was watching her with concern but she still saw amusement flickering in his eyes. Holding his gaze she offered a small smile and finally he asked her.

"So are you ever going to tell us why you slapped Miroku?"

Kagome blushed, thinking quickly, before answering, "He tried to grope my butt."

Miroku's head snapped up and he looked at Kagome who merely glared back silently daring him to tell the truth. He glared back before looking back to the fire. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and smiled and he returned her smile with one of his one before raising an eyebrow appraising her but said nothing opting to shrug and said he was going to go to bed. Kagome nodded and stood as well saying she called hut first to change. Reaching into her pack she picked something lighter than usual because it had been hot at night lately and quickly settled into her sleeping bag and pulled the blanket over her. Calling out that she was finished the boys came in quickly and set up their sleeping areas as well.

Kagome listened as Inuyasha and Miroku fell asleep and was relieved because it would mean for now at least if she dreamed they wouldn't hear anything she might say or not say as the case had been. Sighing she closed her eyes reluctantly knowing that sooner or later she'd have to sleep. If she didn't she'd be no use to Inuyasha or Miroku when they needed her. Forcing herself to breathe slower and relax she waited for sleep to come but it didn't. She laid awake for hours until finally her body had had enough and the exhaustion took over.

_"Kagome .."_

_Kagome stirred not wanting to wake. Feeling a finger sliding gently up her leg and over her hip she smiled keeping her eyes closed wanting to see what he'd do next. She felt him lean in and gently kiss her neck before biting just as gently and she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that left her at his actions. She heard him chuckle before forcing her eyes open and rolling over placing her head against Miroku's chest. He kissed her forehead before sliding down so he could be at eye level with her. Leaning in he began kissing different areas of her face leaving her lips untouched. Kagome pouted not understanding why he wouldn't kiss her. Then very slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers before kissing her. Kagome smiled against his lips before kissing him back immediately making him lose his train of thought. Hearing him moan she intertwined her legs with his and pulled him closer feeling his entire body pushing against hers. She felt his hand run through her hair before gently tugging and pressing himself firmly against her hips so she could feel how hard she was making him before removing her legs from his and bringing his body on top of hers. Looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "I love you."_

Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed clutching the blanket to her for dear life. Her breathing was heavy not with desire but with fear, curiousity and something she couldn't place at what was taking place. Placing a hand over her heart she felt it beating in her chest and took a deep breath trying to discover the unnamed feeling.

_Ok so first I'm dreaming of hot steamy sex with Miroku and now I'm dreaming of him saying 'I love you?' What is the matter with me?_

**I think its obvious. You like Miroku. Instead of fighting it maybe you should admit it.**

_I do not like Miroku and eventually these dreams will stop. Dreams don't last forever, I mean come on Miroku is not hot. I should not be dreaming of him!_

Her mind made up she looked over at Inuyasha to notice he was still asleep. Smiling gratefully she found herself turning toward Miroku. He was breathing evenly as well, still sound asleep. She kept her gaze on him unable to look away. Her eyes followed his muscled jaw, the tendril of hair that had snuck out and was now covering one eye, the way his chest was rising and falling. She had a sudden urge to push the hair away from his face and noticed she had, without realizing it, reached out her hand to do so and now it was inches from his face. Quickly snatching her hand back and scolding herself she laid back down and pulled her blanket back up willing herself to go back to sleep.

_"Kagome your so beautiful. I'm so glad you chose me."_

_Kagome blushed before whispering._

_"Of course I chose you."_

_Leaning in she kissing him softly before running her hand down the muscled planes of his chest knowing what response shed elicit from him. They'd been teasing each other all night and it had to stop. She couldn't take it and knew he couldn't either. Watching in delight as his eyes shut and he let out a low growl she smiled again as her hand went lower. The minute she touched his bare flesh he let out a strangled moan and instantly pressed himself against her silently asking for permission. She nodded and he entered her gently before setting the pace he knew she loved. He was completely in tune to her as she was to him. He watched as she closed her eyes in pure pleasure and moaned his name over and over._

_"Miroku please I can't wait. Please Miroku!"_

_He kissed her roughly before continuing. They were both so close. She just wanted to let go..._

Kagome felt a body on hers and her first thought was Miroku. Feeling hands grip her shoulders and lips brush hers she gave in immediately kissing back hard.

_**YES! Miroku!**_

Kagome ignored her thoughts and then realized something. Miroku's kiss yesterday had been different...opening her eyes she gasped. She wasn't kissing Miroku. She was kissing...

"INUYASHA?"

And that's it I hope you like it and please review and stick around!


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: so Kagome wakes up to find that she not only is not kissing Miroku, but she's kissing Inuyasha! What's going to happen? Also thanks to all of you waiting on me I just moved and had to wait to get internet. Hope you like this chapter and please review!

"INUYASHA?"

_Ok would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? I didn't want to kiss Inuyasha! I wanted to kiss..._

**It doesn't matter who you wanted to kiss. Why is Inuyasha kissing you when your sleeping in the first place?**

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing you baka?"

Inuyasha looked at her confused, and then after seeing her face, afraid. Looking at her for a second he opened his mouth before closing it again not able to speak. Kagome frowned at him before yelling again.

"I mean it! You have two seconds to tell me what the hell you were thinking or I'm sitting you into next week!"

_I mean seriously am I ever going to get kissed when I want to? Or just when other people decide to do it?_

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment before holding up his hand when she opened her mouth again.

"Kagome, I thought you wanted me to do it."

Kagome looked from him to Miroku. Miroku's fists were clenched at his sides but he was looking at Inuyasha confused and Kagome knew she had the same look on her face. Turning back to Inuyasha she noticed that he was looking at her still pleading with her to understand and she felt her anger fade a little. Pulling her blanket tighter around her she thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Why did you think I wanted you to kiss me?"

Inuyasha smiled gently at her confusing her even more.

"Kagome...honestly its alright. We've been companions for awhile now so its only natural that something like this would happen. I mean I'm not blind. I see the way you look at me and I can hear you moaning at night and for the past few weeks you smell..." here he broke off and she noticed his ears had turned red but she knew they weren't as red as her face. "You smell like you want to mate. I smell your arousal every night."

He smiled at her again and she attempted a weak smile back still confused.

"That still doesn't explain why you were kissing me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before huffing in indignation.

"I kissed you because you wanted me too Kagome and I don't understand why your so mad your the one that's been dreaming about me!"

_Wait what?_

**Oh you have got to be kidding me.**

Kagome stared at him slack jawed until she noticed Miroku shaking his head trying hard not to laugh. Closing her eyes for a moment and trying to regain her composure she finally opened them to see both Inuyasha and Miroku staring at her waiting for her to speak.

"Ok um, yeah, Inuyasha? I need to tell you something. I haven't been dreaming of you."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Ok Kagome you haven't been dreaming of me. So who's caught your attention then huh?"

Rolling her eyes in frustration she began packing her things and said, "No one."

Handing her her blanket Inuyasha began walking out of the tent but turned around long enough to say.

"I don't know why you don't admit it. I already told you I'm not mad. It's not a big deal that you wanted to kiss me."

_Stupid cocky hanyou!_

**Well if you were him what would you think?**

Getting more fed up by the minute Kagome began speaking without thinking.

"Get over yourself Inuyasha. I didn't want to kiss you I wanted to kiss.."

Instantly she clapped a hand over her mouth and looked up to see the hut door slam open and Inuyasha stormed back in. With her hand still clapped over her mouth she looked from Inuyasha who looked furious now that he understood what she had been trying to tell him, and Miroku who was looking at her astonished that she'd actually almost said him.

"Who have you been dreaming of Kagome?"

She shook her head in silent denial not answering him realizing that probably wasn't a good idea because that was only making him madder.

"Your _my_ shard detector Kagome. You belong with me no one else."

Instantly Kagome's eyes narrowed and she glared at him furiously before speaking again.

"I am not your shard dectector! Just like I'm not Kouga's damn shard detector! I thought we were friends but if that's all I am to you I'm leaving to my own time!"

Standing up, she attempted to stalk out of the tent but her moment was ruined by Inuyasha grabbing her wrist and turning her to him. Instantly Miroku was on his feet as well watching to see if he was hurting her but the only thing he could see from Kagome was that she was getting more pissed by the minute.

"Let me go!"

"Your staying here! Your the reason the jewel shattered in the first place remember?"

Slapping him across the face she yelled again.

"Yes I remember! How could I forget with you always reminding me? Maybe if you weren't such an asshole I would've dreampt of you once in awhile."

Miroku couldn't help the laugh that escaped him and looked up to see two sets of glares on him before Kagome's face softened and she laughed too. Wrenching Inuyasha's grip off of her she reiterated her point.

"I'm not just a shard detector," she said softly, "and if that's all I am to you then why do you care that I was dreaming of someone else?"

Inuyasha turned away muttering. "Feh whatever, I'm going to go see if Kaede needs help."

Walking out the door he paused again and said.

"Change the bandage on your arm."

She watched him walk away confused until she looked her arm and saw blood seeping through the bandage. Sighing, she stood up forgetting what she was wearing and heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning she noticed Miroku staring at her with dark eyes. She felt her heart flutter before she looked down and instantly grabbed her blanket and covered herself.

"Can you wait outside for me?"

He stepped toward her and she felt her nerves rising again.

"Kagome..."

Kagome shook her head before pointing toward the door and reminding him.

"Just because I wanted you to be the one I was kissing doesn't mean I'm giving in to you. I told you I am not a prize and you can't win me that way. This isn't a contest."

And thats it i hope you liked it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: So the stitches finally came off and I'm trying to update as quickly as possible but my hand is still a little tender. I'm going to try to do two chapters per story. Thanks so much to the people that wished me well. I greatly appreciated it. So I know Kagome's being a litte harsh but there's a reason. She's waiting for something and in this chapter we find out what. I hope you like this and please review guys!

Over the next month, Miroku had done everything he could to win Kagome's heart. He'd given her flowers and professed his feelings. He'd held her hand and complimented her at every turn keeping a careful mind never to do so with Inuyasha around, but nothing was working. Kagome was being incredibly stubborn and wouldn't give him an inch. He'd finally forced her to sit down and demanded to know why she was acting this way and she'd yelled at him before stalking out of the tent. Inuyasha had noticed the tension between the two but hadn't said anything since he was still upset upon learning that Kagome had been having erotic dreams about someone other than him. Kagome was dealing with a tidal wave of emotions of her own and with the exception of her yelling at Miroku had gone completely silent not speaking to anyone and had begun sleeping with her blanket covering her head, while still making sure she could breathe, to muffle the sound of her talking in her sleep and to help her scent from getting to Inuyasha. The former working, the latter failing.

The tension was slowly becoming unbearable and it didn't take a genius to see Kagome was becoming more and more unhappy. Finally when Miroku couldn't take it anymore he sat down next to Kagome as Inuyasha went hunting and asked her again what it would take for her to believe that he cared for her. She had shaken her head trying to brush him off but he had stopped her taking her hand in his and he watched some of her resistance fade. After a long moment she met his gaze and offered a shy smile before telling him what she wanted. It had shocked Miroku for a moment before he realized that it made perfect sense. He had felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner and resolved to prove to her that he was serious.

Kagome had been doing a lot of thinking as well. She was embarrassed that her comrades knew that she was having those kinds of dreams and confused about their meanings. She was also confused about Miroku's behavior. Before she had told him what she wanted he'd been courting her in the traditions of this time period and had told her repeatedly that he cared for her and wanted to be with her. After she had told him, he'd backed off completely and had become almost as silent as she was which only served to confuse her more. The tension in the group was slowly becoming unbearable and it was becoming more and more obvious that something needed to be done. She had remained silent for days thinking of a solution, barely responding to her comrades at all and finally one night as they were sitting around the fire she spoke.

"I have something I need to say."

Looking at both of them she waited until they met her gaze and took a deep breath before continuing.

"There haven't been many demon attacks in the last couple of weeks and I overheard you saying we might as well go back to the village and wait for news of something so I was thinking that that is a good idea. The tension in our group is almost unbearable and I think that if I went back to my own time for a few days it would give us the break we all need."

She paused gauging their reactions, and noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku both looked surprised but Inuyasha looked relieved where Miroku looked hurt. Offering a small smile before waiting for someone to speak. Inuyasha finally broke the silence saying.

"If you think that's what you need to do then we'll leave in the morning. Were only a days journey away so we should be there by nightfall tomorrow."

Nodding Kagome lowered her gaze back to the fire and tried to ignore Miroku's eyes. After a long silence Miroku announced that he was going to bed and Inuyasha nodded before dutifully taking his place in the tree above, while Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and went behind the bushes to change. Quickly making her way back she kept her eyes on her feet before crawling in and pulling her blanket over her. Her dreams were becoming more and more confusing and she knew she couldn't stop them so she didn't bother fighting sleep anymore. Instead she simply accepted it and let her body relax as it succumbed to sleep.

_Kagome raised her gaze to Miroku only to see that his eyes were as gentle as his touch on her wrist. Offering him a shy smile she finally began to speak._

_"I want you to stop fighting with Inuyasha over me Miroku. You two don't even see me as a person you just see a prize. A competition that neither one of you want to lose. Your so busy fighting each other that you both seem to forget that I'm a person and I don't deserve to be fought over like I'm a prize or an object. My feelings shouldn't be a contest and I want you to stop treating this like its feelings shouldn't be a contest either. I'm not your prize. I'm not his either. If you want to know what to do to get me to believe you care, I want you to show me. Prove to me that you love me and no other and that your feelings are real and not just some reaction to a stupid competition. Then I'll believe you."_

_He looked at her for a long moment before nodding in understanding and she smiled as a genuine smile overtook his features and he squeezed her hand gently before leaning toward her. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but relaxed when he gently kissed her cheek before moving to his own spot by the fire offering her another smile that reached his eyes. Seeing Inuyasha storm back into the camp he winked at her before lowering his gaze and contemplating the flames in front of them. Kagome lowered her gaze as well but not before realizing that she was smiling into the flames as well._

__Kagome woke with a smile on her face and noticed both men staring at her astonished. Frowning, she looked from one face to the other before asking what was wrong but neither would say anything so she silently made breakfast and quickly packed up the camp surprised when they actually helped out. When they were finished they silently began walking to the village and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha looked more relaxed today and Miroku's muscles were less tense. She also noticed that she felt better than she had all week and actually started a conversation with both of them as they walked and they were actually laughing before long and she was happy that the tension was finally leaving the group but curious as to what caused the sudden change.

When they reached the village she decided that she would wait until morning to leave so she didn't scare her family and Inuyasha agreed that that was a good idea and went to hunt down their dinner leaving Kagome alone with Miroku which she didn't mind. They began talking quietly and finally Kagome asked him what had changed that day and leaning toward her he began to tell her.

and thats it. hope you liked it and please review the next chapter will be pretty interesting so don't miss it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Hey guys. I'm back sorry it took forever. I had major things to deal with. In this chapter Miroku and Kagome have a talk and then she asks him something special.

Kagome leaned in eager to hear what he was going to say. It had shocked her that all of the tension that had been building up in the group had seemed to vanish in one night. It made no sense and she didn't understand it, but she knew Miroku would tell her. Meeting his gaze she smiled when he offered her his hand and immediately took it without thinking.

Seeing him smile in return, she squeezed his hand before asking.

"So what's going on?"

Miroku smiled at her again.

"Do you remember anything that you dreamed last night?"

She frowned in confusion before nodding.

"Will you tell me about it?"

She was silent for a long moment and he was sure she was going to say no, but she surprised them both by nodding.

"I was dreaming of when you asked me what I wanted you to do to prove your feelings."

She waited for him to speak but he shook his head to indicate that he wanted her to continue.

"I yelled at you about you and Inuyasha treating me like a prize and not a person, and how you were making me feel like whatever is developing between us is in that same category. Then me telling you what you had to do to prove yourself to me. You leaned in and kissed my cheek and then we smiled at each other and I woke up."

He nodded and she watched his eyebrows furrow together as he was thinking. She waited for him to continue but he just sat there thinking. Finally she squeezed his hand impatiently.

"Miroku, what does my dream have to do with anything?"

"The last few weeks, you've been having erotic dreams and you moan and toss around so much that Inuyasha and I were barely getting any sleep at all unless we were completely exhausted."

He looked up to see she'd lowered her head in guilt and surprised her by cupping her chin and raising her face back to his before kissing her forehead.

"Its not your fault Gome. You can't control what you dream."

Kagome blushed under his gaze, and by him calling her a nickname, but smiled.

"The reason that things were different this morning was because for the first time in weeks you actually slept the whole night without tossing or turning, Inuyasha didn't smell your arousal which put him at ease because he feels very strongly about you and it was making things harder on him, and you were silent. Inuyasha said the only thing he felt from you was happiness."

She nodded understandingly.

"I was happy. When I woke up I felt better than I had in a long time and I was happy because..."

Her voice trailed off and her cheeks were bright red. Miroku smiled before rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand causing her to close her eyes.

"Please tell me." He whispered to her.

"I was happy because for the first time, you didn't take something away from me. You were treating me and my feelings with respect. You didn't push me for something I didn't want to give."

It was his turn to feel guilty only his guilt was coupled with him feeling like a total asshole. He shouldn't have taken her first kiss like that, regardless of what he had wanted. He should have made it special for her. Kagome leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder before whispering.

"You know if you'd just waited a day I would've let you kiss me happily."

She giggled when she saw the shock that fluttered across his face.

"I kissed Inuyasha back because I thought it was you. That was the only reason and I wished it had been you."

He said nothing wrapping his arm around her instead knowing that they didn't need words. They sat perfectly still and Miroku wondered if she had fallen asleep. Turning his head to look down at her he noticed she was looking back up at him and there noses were touching. She offered him a small smile and was about to say something when they heard Inuyasha coming back into camp.

Breaking apart reluctantly they began to build a fire and Kagome began boiling water to make Inuyasha some "ninja food" to compliment his hunt knowing he'd be grateful. He came running into camp and triumphantly set his kill down while offering to help Kagome cook. She was relieved that the tension had not entered back into the group and they were even more surprised that when Kagome fell asleep that night she didn't have any erotic dreams or wake up lustful.

Smiling when she woke up she looked over to Inuyasha and Miroku who were smiling as well. After dressing and making breakfast she said she was leaving and Inuyasha nodded saying he was leaving as well. Miroku waited until he left before offering his hand to Kagome and walking her to the well.

They were silent and Kagome felt her good mood disappear at the thought of leaving Miroku for an extended period and then chastised herself for thinking that way when she shouldn't. When they reached it she sat on the edge kicking her feet.

"I wish you weren't leaving."

She smiled.

"I was happy about leaving before. I figured I'd get to see my mom and my friends, but..."

He watched her blush and waited silently for her to finish.

"I'm kinda sad about what I'm leaving behind."

He sat down with her and she placed her hand in his leaning into him like she had the night before. After thinking for a moment he asked her.

"Can you take me with you?"

and thats it. I hope you liked it and please review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: So will Kagome take him into her time? What will happen if he doesn't come back to camp? Hope you guys like this chapter and I am trying to update faster. Please review guys.

Kagome froze before meeting his gaze.

"You want to go with me?"

He nodded and she felt a smile spread across her face before she leaned into him further not quite giving him a hug but letting him know that she was pleased he wanted to go. Then she frowned.

"Inuyasha is the only person besides me that I know of who can pass through."

They thought for a long moment before Miroku reminded her.

"I'll be with you though and you can. It's worth a try isn't it?"

Kagome was silent a moment longer until she jumped up surprising Miroku so much that he almost fell inside the well but he couldn't be upset when he saw how excited Kagome was. He waited for her to speak but at current she was muttering aloud to herself before finally going back to Miroku and hugging him. Instantly he felt his eyes close and without thinking he wrapped his arms around her enjoying her nearness. Kagome had stopped muttering and looking down at her he noticed she was blushing a dark red and was staring at him. Smiling gently he let her go not wanting to push and she smiled before saying.

"Do you remember Princess Kaguya?"

Frowning in confusion he nodded.

"Well when she stopped time, you used my medical supplies and were unaffected right? So maybe you just need to hold on to an item of the future to pass through."

Seeing his face she rolled her eyes and said.

"I'm an item of the future so your idea of holding me would probably work."

Offering him a shy smile she tentatively offered him her hand and he laced his fingers with hers before bringing their hands up to his chest and leaning down to kiss their fingers. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a small contented purr and he smiled wider before standing on the ledge with her. Locking eyes, he nodded at her and they jumped feeling the air whoosh around them before they touched ground. Kagome had her eyes scrunched closed as if she was afraid to look but Miroku tugged her and she noticed something crucial. She didn't see any vines. Looking at Miroku, she smiled and gave a short nod before climbing out and grinning when she saw the inside of the shrine. Seeing Miroku looking around she smiled again before holding out her hand. She felt his fingers intertwine with hers and she walked out with him and watched as his mouth fell open in shock at his first glimpse of the future.

Leaning into him she said softly.

"It's a lot to take in."

He nodded, his mouth still open and he followed her into her house silently watching as she let go of his hand to hug her mother. When they let go her mother regarded him silently before asking politely who he was. It was Kagome who answered.

"This is Miroku mom. The monk who travels with us?"

Her mother nodded before turning to Kagome.

"The one who charms rich villagers into letting you spend the night?"

Miroku made a choking noise and Kagome snorted in laughter causing her mother to laugh as well. After a moment they stopped and her mother said.

"I have heard good things about you. If my daughter trusts you I shall as well. I let Inuyasha stay in her room. You may as well but if you do anything to make Kagome uncomfortable there will be consequences understood?"

He nodded feeling very nervous under her hard gaze then offered a tentative smile when she smiled at him and invited him to see the house. After meeting her family and learning about the television and the bath which had turned out alright because Kagome had filled the tub with water rather than have him figure out the shower, Kagome led him to her room. She began pulling things off of her bed and he noticed she was making a bed for him on the floor. Smiling at her thoughtfulness, he helped her make a decent make shift bed and then sat down with his back to her bed thinking about the events of the day. Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts and he felt himself smile at her question.

"So what do you think?"

"Its incredible. I feel as if I'd need a hundred lifetimes to learn everything about your world."

She grinned before hopping off her bed and sitting down next to him putting her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers smelling lavender in her hair and held his hand out to hers smiling when she took it.

"I feel that way about your world too sometimes."

He nodded understandingly before kissing the top of her head. She sighed contentedly and turned her head so she was nuzzling his throat and she squeezed his hand. Feeling her breath on his neck, he closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on keeping his breathing steady and even so he didn't alarm her. He could feel his body responding but didn't want to ruin such a sweet moment. Feeling her shift he looked down to see her looking at him innocently and she gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you wanted to come with me Roku."

He offered her a smile before realizing what she called him. His eyes softened and he wrapped an arm around her before pulling her closer to him. He felt her lean her head back on his shoulder before yawning and he smiled again before asking if she wanted to sleep. She shook her head and said that she wanted to stay this way for a while longer and then she would. He could feel their relationship changing and nodded in agreement hoping it was going to take the turn he'd been waiting and wishing for. Since she had told him that she didn't want him fighting over her he'd been a perfect gentlemen trying to show her the depth of his feelings for her. He hoped she'd be able to see that. She shifted against him again and he silently willed his body not to react. It was becoming increasingly difficult with Kagome's inability to sit still but he continued his efforts. Feeling him stiffen she looked at him questioningly and asked what was wrong. He immediately shook his head and assured her it was nothing. She studied his features for a moment before nodding and suggesting that they fall asleep because she had to go to school the next day and he nodded. He watched her leave the room with a towel and pajamas and closed his eyes waiting for his body to calm down. When he saw her come back into the room he knew his efforts had been in vain.

Since Kagome had been getting older, her clothing style had changed. Instead of wearing over sized pajamas and nightshirts and had started wearing shorts and tank tops or spaghetti straps as she called them. Tonight was no exception. She was wearing shorts that showed how incredibly long her legs were and a tank top that showed the tops of her breasts and a sliver of skin where the top and shorts didn't meet. Seeing her eyes he knew she didn't know the reaction her outfit was causing and he took a deep breath hoping it would stay that way. Crossing the room she got into bed before pushing the blanket down and only covering with the sheet telling him he'd probably want to do the same because her mother had told her it was hot lately. Nodding he waited till she got settled before he began to remove his robes not realizing she was watching him. He had stripped down to his pants and was standing shirtless in front of her when he heard a small gasp escape her throat. Turning he saw her chest rising and falling faster than normal and her mouth had fallen open. Her gaze slid down his chest and then stopped and he watched as she blushed rose and stammered that she was going to go to sleep and wished him pleasant dreams.

Confused at her behavior he wished her a good night then looked down to see what had caused her reaction and exhaled a long breath. He had completely failed in his efforts to calm his body down because it was proudly standing at attention upon seeing Kagome.

and that's it. hope you like it and please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: So Kagome saw just how (ahem lol) much Miroku likes her. I originally wasn't planning on doing that but I'm glad I did. I wanted to show that even though she's an adult, (In the beginning I said she's 18) and even though she's having like seriously wild dreams, she's still innocent having never had a boyfriend or any type of kissing or intimacy before. So naturally if she saw physical evidence of his feelings it would probably freak her out a little. But now we see if she acts like a blushing maiden or if she just accepts it. Hope you like it.

Kagome rolled over and sighed in frustration. She was so confused by what had happened she didn't know what to do, but she couldn't quiet her mind. She kept thinking about what she saw and how she felt. She knew he cared for her and she replayed all his sweet words in her mind. She knew Miroku wanted her but he wasn't pressing which was sweet considering his past history. He'd told her sweet romantic things and she knew that she cared about him. Her feelings were impossible to deny and she had finally admitted to herself that yes, she did indeed want Miroku, and yes she did care for him. It should have made things easier and in some respects it did, but in others it made the situation more complicated. Looking over at him she watched him breathe deeply and evenly and shook her head.

_Of course he's able to sleep easily. You'd think he'd be tossing and turning like me. He looks so..._

**Don**_'_**t go there Kagome. Lean back on your pillow and go to sleep...**

Seeing him shift and the blanket covering him gave way showing her the muscular expanse of his chest making her gasp for the second time that night. Shaking her head at herself she leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes trying in vain to get to sleep. After another twenty or so minutes of failed attempts she sat up and began thinking about the situation she was in before coming to a decision. Sliding off the bed and placing her feet on the floor she maneuvered herself so that she was sitting next to him on the floor. Raising a tentative hand she placed it on his face slowly tracing his cheek before raising it again and tracing the lines of his face before she felt herself leaning closer. Leaning in slowly she stopped an inch away from his face as her hand stopped and her fingers were touching his lips. She felt him breathe deeper before mumbling softly.

"Kagome."

Smiling at his sleeping form she lowered her hand and kissed his cheek before moving to his lips. Taking a small breath she leaned in completely and gently pressed her lips to his only pulling back when she felt him take a quick breath and open his eyes. When she pulled back she didn't speak. She just looked at him. Her eyes held nothing but innocence and purity and she gave him a small tentative smile. Looking into her eyes, he didn't speak either but instead raised his hand and held it gently against her cheek making her eyes close. He waited patiently for her to open her eyes again and when she did he leaned in slowly wrapping his other arm around her before stopping an inch from her face. Gauging her reaction he nuzzled against her before kissing her cheek and feeling her smile he knew she wouldn't object. Pulling back a little to look back into her eyes, he smiled then leaned back in and kissed her gently. It was the briefest of touches. He hadn't wanted to push her. He felt her sigh and relax against him and leaned in and kissed her again. He was still being gentle and tender and she was surprised and touched by his sweetness. Wrapping her arms around him she began to respond. This was how her first kiss should have been. Slow. Meaningful. With the right person. She felt him move his hand into her hair and felt a tightening in her stomach. They kissed and held each other a moment longer and then Kagome realized that she needed to breathe so she gently pulled back while keeping her arms around him and he lowered his hand from her hair to slide around her waist bringing her into a hug.

Giving her a small grin he leaned back until his back hit the floor and Kagome had fallen on top of him. Letting out a small squeal she looked at him confused before seeing the playfulness in his eyes. Feeling herself smile she removed his arms from her and saw his expression change from happy to hurt. Smiling reassuringly at him she moved to his side and laid down facing him with her body against his. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head before covering them up and smiling when he heart her sigh contentedly. His skin was warm and smelled distinctively Miroku. Nuzzling his chest without realizing she was doing it she felt him take a shaky breath and he moved his fingers gently over the exposed sliver of skin between her top and shorts. She closed her eyes at the sensation and moved so her body was completely against his so there was no space between them. Raising her eyes to his she saw him looking at her in a way she'd never been looked at before. It was indescribable they he was looking at her. It was as if she was his whole world and and there was nothing else. Like she was the only one he ever wanted or would ever want. The look was so intense but she couldn't look away. It was as if she was drowning in his eyes and she didn't want to move for fear it would ruin this moment. She only hoped her eyes were showing as much as his were so he knew how she felt. Time didn't matter right now nothing did. They stared at each other like that unmoving, unspeaking, hardly daring to even breathe. Until finally he kissed her so gently it was astonishing. Holding her to him tight he opened his eyes and whispered.

"I love you Kagome."

And she wasn't shocked or surprised at all at the emotions running through her and she knew. It was instinctive and she knew what her body and mind had been telling her all along. Looking at him she felt one of the biggest smiles of her life grace her face as she whispered back.

"I love you too."

And that's it. I really hope I did this justice. I really really wanted to capture this right. please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: I was so nervous posting the last chapter because I really wanted to capture the moment the right way. I would've updated sooner but I'm getting ready to move again. Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you all love this chapter and please review!

Kagome had fallen asleep quickly in Miroku's arms and relished the feelings of his arms around her. She had awoken before he did and smiled when she realized she hadn't had any dreams. Or at least any of those kind of dreams. Feeling warmth radiating off of him she felt herself smile and leaned her head on his chest feeling his heart. She placed her hand on his chest with the barest of touches but she felt his muscle jump underneath her fingers and Miroku moaned softly. Feeling a blush grace her features, she moved her fingers lightly over his right pectoral and watched in fascination as goosebumps arose on his arm.

Tracing his chest gently then gliding her fingers across the muscles in his arm, she felt heat curling in her belly. She continued tracing the muscles in his arm feeling his strength in every cord and let out a shaky breath before telling herself she should stop. Her body wasn't listening however and she felt her hand glide back to his chest she continued to gently touch him daring to go lower to his stomach again feeling his muscles jump at her touch and she watched as she touched his muscles again and they quivered. She watched with complete attention as she touched again and heard him let out another sleep filled moan. She didn't know why she couldn't seem to stop touching him. She supposed it was because she'd been dreaming of him for so long now and she had finally admitted her feelings for him. She'd also never seen so much of a man before and she couldn't help but be fascinated by him.

He was utterly male. Everywhere she touched was solid muscle. Feeling his hand slide over her hip she sighed softly before raising her hand to his hair gently running her hand through it. She smiled at the texture before letting his hair loose and traveling her hand back down his body. She had just touched his stomach again when she felt something against her hand. Looking down she felt her eyes widen and her blush returned at full force. Retracting her fingers as if his skin was burning her, she heard a small amused chuckle and raised her gaze to see Miroku smiling gently at her.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. Your the one fondling me in my sleep."

Kagome blushed again and pressed her face into his chest and felt it rumble when he laughed again. Kissing the top of her head he whispered.

"Kagome please look at me."

He waited patiently, knowing she was embarrassed not only for touching him but for being caught. He needed to let her know he wasn't upset. After a long moment he felt her shift and finally look up at him her face still red.

"Gome, you don't have to be embarrassed about touching me."

She blushed again.

"I shouldn't have while you were sleeping. It was wrong. I'm sorry."

He thought for a moment.

"So you wouldn't mind touching me while I'm awake?"

She swatted him playfully and admonished him before placing her hand back on his chest. Capturing her hand and bringing it gently to his lips laying a kiss on her palm, he cupped her chin raising her gaze to him and he spoke softly to her, tenderly, gently.

"Gome, this is all new to you. You've never been with anyone have you?"

She shook her head a blush staining her cheeks. He smiled again and watched her relax slightly before he continued.

"See? So its natural you'd want to explore your feelings or touch and look at me since you haven't been this intimate before."

She looked at him for a long moment thinking. Finally she nodded slowly seeing the logic in his words. When she spoke again her voice was shy and tentative.

"So were...um..." She paused and Miroku waited trying not to smile at her nervousness. "Were together then?"

He nodded. Seeing her flounder again and having a feeling about what she was going to ask, he pressed his fingers to her lips and said.

"And we can take this as slow as you want."

She smiled gratefully before laying back down and was silent for a long moment before whispering.

"I can feel your heart beating."

He smiled but said nothing opting instead to kiss her head. She seemed hesitant to touch him now and he knew why but he wasn't having much luck fixing the problem she'd created so he continued to try and will it away until he noticed her fingers drifting again. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before opening his eyes to see Kagome watching him. Keeping her gaze on him she began touching his chest watching the expressions on his face with a soft smile. She began gently exploring his body everywhere but was careful to avoid one spot and Miroku laid still watching her and letting her touch him. Raising her hand to his face she watched as her fingers glided across the plains his eyes closed and he looked completely at peace with the world. Leaning in without realizing she was doing it she watched as her fingers traced his lips making them fall open. She could feel his breath warm against her cheek and leaned in closer before taking away her fingers and kissing him gently. She couldn't deny that she wanted him. She'd noticed that when she was touching him her body had been responding and it was evident by the heat flaming through her body that she was aroused. She was still nervous about being intimate with him and was grateful that he'd offered to take it slow. She'd never explored a mans body the way she was with Miroku and thought he was sweet not to rush her. He was obviously aroused but said nothing and did nothing. He just laid there for her. Silent and still letting her do what she wanted.

Pulling back from the kiss she stared at him silently for a long moment before whispering.

"Thank you."

and thats it. the reason this chapter is this way is because i wanted to show how Kagome is becoming okay with herself and her feelings and is slowly accepting their relationship and coming to terms with the physicality of their relationship as well. stay tuned in the next chapter shippo and inuyasha come into play


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I am so sorry it took so long. The move was really stressful as was the family tragedy obviously. But I am back so please let me know what you think and continue letting me know what you think of my story.

They had lain awake holding each other for the rest of the night well into the early morning before finally falling asleep together on the floor only to be awoken after a few hours sleep by her mother. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Kagome up but once he had Miroku and Kagome had spent the rest of the day together as Kagome showed him her world. She was delighted to learn that he was much more adept at learning that Inuyasha was and quickly learned how to function the television as well as the bath and had no problem learning how to play video games with her brother. It had taken her by surprise at first but she found that she liked that he was so at ease with her world and realized that she would be happy to have him come back with her any time she decided to come back.

They had enjoyed each others company and Kagome had introduced Miroku to her friends when they had stopped by after she had gone to school. Kagome was entirely happy. Except for one thing. The dreams had come back and she could tell Miroku could hear her. Every morning she woke up she would see him curled as far away from her as possible and when she would walk past she could see that even though he tried to hide his arousal he couldn't. He was still being sweet and not pressuring her for anything more but she knew he wanted to. She wanted to as well but she was feeling confused by the drastic turns her life was taking and wanted to talk to him about it and hoped that he'd listen without getting upset. It turned out that her fears were completely unnecessary. He had listened as she had told him that she wanted him and was confused by the dreams she was having as well as her feelings and how they'd changed from wanting Inuyasha and wanting him instead. They'd discussed how they would take it slow and let her make the decisions and he'd even told her that while the dreams and her moaning greatly turned him on, he still wouldn't push her until she was ready.

When they had finished talking he had held her and waited for her to sleep and when she did he had left the room not being able to take her moaning or the feel of her skin becoming flushed. They continued this pattern until they had spent a week in her time and Kagome knew it was time to go back. They decided that they'd go back the next morning and Miroku promised to stay with Kagome in her room when she'd pleaded with him going as far as to promise she wouldn't sleep if it would make him stay. He'd smiled gently at her before kissing her and watching her cheeks turn pink before wrapping his arms around her making her smile. Leaning her head on his chest she asked softly.

"What are we going to do about Inuyasha?"

He thought for a moment choosing his words carefully so as not to upset her and said.

"Inuyasha wanted Kikyo and chose her over you many times. The fact that they are no longer together should not make a difference. You want me and I want you. I care for you and as we discussed today you have deep feelings for me as well. Inuyasha will have to understand that you no longer want to be with him in that way."

She nodded before saying softly.

"It won't be that easy. You know Inuyasha is quick to anger and he likes to hit first ask questions later. I don't want anyone fighting because of me."

He shook his head before assuring her they wouldn't fight and when she tried to protest he had kissed her and used her moment of weakness to his advantage and quickly silenced her. She frowned at him when they parted and shook he head at his antics but said nothing deciding not to push it at the moment and knew she'd be able to get him to talk later. Pressing against him fully she quickly fell asleep only to wake up blushing terribly and moving away from him quickly and getting dressed. Neither spoke about it and chose instead to pack supplies and eat breakfast before they left to the past, stopping only to say goodbye to Kagome's family and Miroku thanked her mother for her hospitality, promised her grandfather he'd tell him more about the demons and curses of the past next time, and promising Souta he'd play more games, to the amusement of Kagome.

Climbing over the well they both jumped silently and landed with a thud and climbed out slowly. When they finally touched grass Kagome smiled only to feel it drop instantly seeing Inuyasha glaring at her silently. Looking at Miroku for help, she asked what was wrong only to take a step back when he answered because of the anger she heard.

"What would possibly be wrong Kagome? Why don't you tell me? In fact why don't you tell me why you smell like the monk and why he went back to your time with you?"

She remained silent not knowing how to respond and he yelled.

"Answer me!"

Miroku stepped in front of Kagome protectively and said.

"I went with her because I'm her boyfriend."

Kagome closed her eyes before leaning into Miroku waiting silently for the reaction she knew was coming. Faster than she could see, Inuyasha had grabbed Miroku and pushed him against a tree with his sword drawn. Kagome sighed before stepping forward.

_Stupid boys._

__**I hate it when I'm right.**

****Thanks for reading this and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I know its been forever. I am so sorry. I will be posting much more frequently. So in this chapter we see a lot of drama with the gang. Also the fight is short but through the next chapters we see the entirety and the damage. Hope you like it guys!

"Inuyasha stop!"

Ignoring her he raised his sword getting ready to attack Miroku. Instantly she screamed.

"SIT!"

Yelling and swearing he tried to get up again but she yelled it repeatedly until he was quiet. Feeling guilty she looked at Miroku who was massaging his throat and sat him again only to feel guiltier after.

"Inuyasha please stop. We can talk about this were all adults here."

He shook his head standing up before lunging at Miroku again but this time he was prepared and soon they were both exchanging blows to each other and trading insults left and right.

"You lecher! How dare you take her from me?"

Inuyasha yelled as he swung left only to miss as Miroku agilely dodged his blow. Miroku smirked before replying.

"She was only to willing to come to me after all the tortures you put her through!"

Before landing a blow to Inuyasha's stomach making him grunt. Kagome felt her hurt and anger rise with each word that they were saying. Inuyasha compared her to Kikyo while saying she was nothing but a sub par shooter and a copy. Miroku fired back that he shouldn't be upset then and that he had won and her kisses were like honey and it was to bad he'd never know. Finally feeling tears blinking and seeing them getting more and more bruised she'd had enough. She was willing to back off and let them handle it themselves but not now. They'd made her a target as well. Now she wanted nothing to do with either of them. Feeling her anger rise she screamed.

"ENOUGH! INUYASHA SIT!"

When he fell she wasted no time in walking up to Miroku and slapping him so hard his head turned. He looked at her hurt but said nothing as she beat him to it.

"Did that taste like honey asshole?"

He watched her storm off toward the village and said nothing holding his stinging cheek. He looked down to see Inuyasha smirking which set him off again and he expected Kagome to turn back and stop them but she didn't. She simply left them there.

Kagome finally reached the village around midday and was angrier than she could ever recall being. How dare Miroku cheapen what they'd done and how dare Inuyasha to be so...so...damn Inuyasha!

**I can't believe I slapped Miroku.**

_Whatever he deserved it._

Swearing at herself trying to quiet her mind she swore again when she tripped and felt the skin on her leg tear open. Seeing the blood she let out a heavy sigh before thinking.

**Really?**

_It could be worse._**  
><strong>

Sighing again she reached into her pack and began cleaning her leg and when the blood finally stopped she began hobbling toward Kaede's tent knowing Inuyasha had probably smelled the blood and was on his way and freaking out. Upon reaching the tent she saw it was empty so she decided to pull out her favorite book and read while waiting for the two bakas to show up. She had just gotten to the good part when she felt it being ripped from her hands. Instantly she was on her feet and she threatened.

"Inuyasha if you damage that in any way I will sit you so hard you won't move for a month."

He held it above his head challenging her and she glared before smiling sweetly. Instantly he looked fearful and his hand dropped a little and more still as she said his name. In the end it took four sits and a lot of yelling. Miroku had been silent the whole time trying to figure out how to get Kagome to talk to him as she was ignoring him altogether and finally Kaede returned and assessing the situation took Kagome herb hunting to help her leg heal faster but mostly to get her away from the men. It turned out to be just what Kagome needed. She had been reluctant to talk at first but after she tried a little she came to realize she thought of Kaede as a grandmother of sorts and they talked for most of the day. Kaede was an attentive listener and she helped Kagome feel a lot better about the situation she was in. Especially when she said both men were behaving like made her laugh and even Kaede let out a chuckle. When they got back to the camp the situation was absolutely comical. Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting as far away from each other as possible and they were turned away from each other. Both looked worse for the wear. Miroku had a split lip and a black eye and Inuyasha had a cut cheek and a bloody nose and Kagome was sure they had worse injuries in other places.

Sighing at there stupidity she hugged Kaede who said she was going into the tent to rest and pulled her pack to her to do her homework. She had finished two subjects when she heard both men shifting. Looking up she saw them both looking at her while trying not to make it seem like they were. Rolling her eyes she went back to her studies all the while her thoughts were distracting her as well.

**This is completely stupid.**

_Yup but there not going to give in. Stupids going to draaaaaaggggg out._

This continued for most of the day until Inuyasha spoke.

"Wench."

Kagome stiffened but didn't reply.

"Wench."

**He's just mad let it go.**

"Wench."

**Keep calm.**

"OY Stupid. Wench."

_Okay limit reached._

"SIT. .SIT."

Inuyasha rose to say something else until Kagome stood up as well and slapped him. Picking up her things she turned and said angrily.

"I am a person. Not a prize, not a thing, not a copy, " she glared at Inuyasha and spoke dangerously low, "A person. Person." she said dragging out the word. "Now I will find your damn shards but I will not be talked to this way. Now you both wanna fight? I don't care anymore. Your both cruel and mean and your both idiots who don't know how to be civil and treat someone right."

Pausing she turned to Inuyasha.

"He's right, "she said jerking her thumb at Miroku. "You love Kikyo and I will always be a copy of her in your eyes. I deserve a whole heart. Not pieces."

"And you, " She said rounding on Miroku. "I am not a prize nor am I easy to fall for a lecher's charms. I am not cheap which is exactly how you made me feel."

Turning to both of them she said.

"You two are ridiculous and this is nothing but sheer stupidity. I am not going to listen to it any longer. Grow up or shut up."

Turning to the tent she spun around so quickly she thought she'd get whiplash at Inuyasha's next words.

"Slut."

Miroku instantly punched him starting another fight and after Kagome had pried them apart again she said.

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha glared before replying.

"You told me you wanted to be with me, you dream about me, you want me and now your with him. SLUT."

Glaring at him and stopping Miroku she said calmly.

"I did want to be with you. Until you made me realize I didn't and could never love you. I wasn't dreaming of you nor do I want you."

Feeling tears well up she whispered.

"I was dreaming of Miroku and I want him."

Spinning and walking toward the tent she said.

"And I'm sorry I ever did."

**and thats it I hope you like it and please review guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So Kagome sat Inuyasha into a crater and punched Miroku in the face. Well the guys probably had it coming right? I don't think they know the whole violence never solves anything thing. Anyway in this chapter we see the aftermath and see if Kagome is in a forgiving mood.

Kagome had been in the tent ignoring everyone except Kaede. Her feelings were still hurt and she'd been crying for the better part of an hour. She couldn't believe how immature the guys were acting. It was ridiculous and she couldn't believe that they'd hurt her feelings so much without any disregard for the consequences. She had been still silently thinking. It might be stupid of her but she thought Inuyasha and especially Miroku now that they'd declared themselves, cared about her more than that. She'd trusted Miroku with her feelings, and with her body. They hadn't had sex yet or anything but she had let him touch her and kiss her and he had made her feel cheap and dirty. Inuyasha was supposed to be her friend yet constantly compared her to his ex lover and how much better she was than Kagome and how she would never compare to her and finally he constantly told her that she couldn't shoot to save her life. He had also said that seeing the shards was the only thing she could do right. Where was the kind Inuyasha? The one that she felt was her best friend? He had just apologized to her for being cruel the other day, now he was back to being a complete jerk!

Miroku was no better. It was hard enough that she was having extremely erotic dreams about him and that she wanted him. She'd confessed her love for him and he had too. She thought he was different and that what they had was special. Why would he be willing to cheapen what they did? She sighed fighting back more tears. She thought with all the times she'd explained that she wasn't a prize that they'd have understood, but it was obvious to her at this moment that they were acting like they couldn't care less about her. This hurt her more than she could say. Fighting her tears was becoming a moot point because they began to fall down her cheeks. Didn't she mean more to Miroku then just a pawn to use in a fight? Didn't she mean more to Inuyasha than a reminder of the past? She let out a frustrated growl that could have rivaled Inuyasha's and slammed her hand on the ground. She was angry, hurt, confused and sad and right now she didn't want to be around anyone. She wanted her mother or someone who understood. She knew Kaede did but she didn't want to bother her with this and the other reason she wanted to deal with this herself was she knew others saw her as weak and she hated it. She may not have been as strong or skilled as people wanted her to be but she was strong in her own right. She did have skills with shooting, and she helped her comrades whenever there was a problem and she was the only one who could see the shards. Kaede had talents in that area, but Kagome was the only one to be able to see them with perfect clarity and was the only one with the skill to purify the shards. They couldn't do that. They could get the shards but they'd be tainted without her and they all knew it so how dare he call her useless.

An idea was beginning to form in her mind but she dismissed it almost immediately knowing she was thinking rashly due to anger and if she was totally honest with herself she wasn't sure it would work anyway. However, she couldn't help but wonder if she could. She let out a long exhale thinking hard before finally promising herself that if the situation continued like this that she would consider it. She also dismissed the idea of going home simply because she wanted to handle it herself and because she knew that she'd been there long enough as it was. She'd been gone a week and anything could happen in a week. Naraku could have gathered shards or become more powerful. She had an obligation to this time an era and even though she hadn't asked for it, it was her task. She knew this and honestly she wouldn't change it even if she could. As for how Miroku and Inuyasha treated her...she had and idea of how to handle that too. Right now she would be strong for herself. Her decision for the moment made she clapped her hands together and said softly.

"Alright then."

Walking determinedly out of the tent she felt herself smile against her will when she saw them sitting in the same position as before but both men instantly look up when they saw her and watched as she looked at them critically before going back into the tent and grabbing her pack before heaving it outside and dropping it in front of them. Both men opened their mouths to speak but Kagome held up a hand and said.

"Shut up. Both of you. I don't want to hear it. Not one thing you have to say. I'm not listening to either one of you. I get it okay. I understand everything you both said and did and I don't want to get into it. I'm going to patch you both up. No objections," She glared at both of them but mostly Inuyasha, "And then tomorrow we'll go on the offensive again and look for shards of the jewel."

Looking at both of them and not waiting for a reply she dug into her pack and got her first aid kit and began dabbing Inuyasha's face and when she was done she began to do the same to Miroku's trying desperately to ignore his eyes. She forced herself not to look at them knowing that would be her undoing. She was mad and hurt but she knew he'd try to use his charm to make her forgive him. Right now she wasn't doing that. When she was done she offered to go help them hunt dinner and they'd agreed and as she watched the firelight fade she knew she was making the right decision.

So that's all for now I hope you liked it and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So Kagome's pissed and the boys are jerks. Do you think they'll make up or have more drama? Lets find out. Hope you guys like it!

The tension in the group hadn't subsided and it had been months. They had tried to make up with Kagome but she'd insisted there was no need and that she'd forgiven them and had even been kinder to them than they'd thought she would be. She hadn't ignored them for longer than the first week and she still hunted with them. During the two months she'd trained herself honing her skills. She could shoot a bow now without missing and had developed her hand to hand combat as well as developing her spiritual power. She'd refused any help and begun proving to herself and them that she was a lot stronger than they thought she was.

The group dynamic had gone from easy going to complete silence unless conversation was necessary and the guys were still trying to figure out how to get the group back to how it was. Kagome seemed fine having told them they were forgiven and then pretending it never happened but Miroku and Inuyasha both missed the easy going woman she was. She didn't have fun anymore, the hunt seemed to be the only thing she seemed to care about and Miroku was becoming more and more worried that when the hunt was over she'd leave forever.

Kagome was unaware of his fears. She only knew that he and Inuyasha wished she'd go back to being easy going and fun loving. They didn't understand why she had created the distance. She was tired of being the weak one. The one who was always at fault, always the weakness in the group that could be used against them and if she was honest it was because she had lied to herself to a degree and that also meant that she had lied to them. She had forgiven them. That was honest and true. Her feelings not being hurt was the lie. But she had kept those feelings down and focused instead on being a worthy companion and a fighter in her own right. She was stronger and faster than she used to be and she knew she was a great help to the group now. That made her proud. She was just hoping that one day she could remedy that although it wasn't her fault.

She was thinking of approaching the subject again after a long and useless day of hunting. They hadn't found any shards in over a week and out of frustration Inuyasha had demanded going back to the village. Kagome and Miroku had agreed not wanting to anger him and they found themselves entering the village around sunset and Kagome had told them to start a fire and she'd catch dinner. This was another way she'd changed. She could now get dinner on her own and bring it back with no help. The men were silent when she came back and there was no objection when she said she was going to bathe and would be back when dinner was ready.

She'd taken her time luxuriating and smiling when she was finished at how clean she felt. She just wished she had her hair dryer. She dressed quickly and reentered the camp still drying her hair and she saw her companions eating silently waiting for her. Miroku pointed across the fire to her share and she ate quickly and silently before deciding to talk to them and see if she could make things a little better.

"May I ask you two a question?"

They nodded warily.

"If I've forgiven you why is there so much tension between us? I don't sleep talk anymore and we've had no trouble with the enemy..."

Her voice trailed off. It was Miroku who answered her.

"Because you may have forgiven us but you haven't forgotten and your feelings were severely hurt because of us. We've tried to apologize but you didn't want it. So when you said you forgave us we thought everything would be fine but clearly its not."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome thought for a long moment before answering carefully.

"I'd rather put it behind us. You were stupid and cruel, but its over. We have a job to do and that's whats important."

Both men opened their mouths to argue but stopped each for their own reasons. Miroku because Kagome had held up her hand, Inuyasha because he saw Kikyo's soul collectors and watched them sadly remembering their last encounter. Seeing Inuyasha's pain Kagome said softly.

"Inuyasha? It's obvious you care for her. Although you want different things if you speak with her, it might be different this time? She could genuinely still care for you and spoke in anger?"

Even to herself it sounded incredibly naive and stupid and they all knew it but Inuyasha looked up gratefully and looked off to watch her collectors leave before slowly standing up. Nodding to them both he ran after them leaving the two behind. Kagome smiled to herself shaking her head before telling Miroku she was tired and going to sleep. He looked like he was going to object but thought better of it and nodded. Stretching out on the floor she felt her pajama top ride up and quickly snatched it down knowing what it would do to Miroku and not wanting to be uncomfortable. Her eyes had just closed when she heard Miroku begin to shift and knew it was because he was nervous. After about ten minutes of this she propped her head up and opened one eye at him. Meeting her gaze he stopped instantly and apologized before moving to sit next to her.

Her breathing quickened and she instantly cursed herself before meeting his gaze to see what he was doing. He wasn't saying anything merely looking at her. He reached out and gently took her hand watching her reaction and surprisingly she let him wanting to see what he'd do next.

"Kagome?"

She kept her eyes on him letting him know he had her attention and after a long moment he said softly.

"Your not a prize between us."

and thats it for now stick around for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I have been absent for a long time and I apologize. Life kinda decided to catch up to me and things needed my immediate attention. But I am back now and I really hope you guys like this chapter.

Kagome held his hand a moment longer before gently pulling away and speaking softly. Each word she spoke would hurt Miroku but it was killing her. It was as if she was purposely ruining herself. She felt each stab of pain inside her as if it was him hurting her and hating herself that it was her hurting him.

"Miroku. You hurt me so much. Do you not realize that when you and Inuyasha said those things to hurt each other it was so much worse for me? Your the first man I've ever wanted to kiss, much less touch and I gave my heart to you unwillingly because I was so scared but when I saw in your heart and eyes that you wouldn't betray me and hurt me I gave you my heart willing and trusting. When you used me to get to Inuyasha you broke my heart. You and he both used me as a pawn to hurt each other and before that you used me only as a prize because the other wanted me."

Miroku felt his heart constrict at her words. She was right. They'd treated her so cruelly it was no wonder she didn't want to speak to them or be around them. Seeing her reach for him she grabbed her blanket keeping it tight around her before moving to sit directly in front of him so he could see her face. Tears were welling in her eyes. She didn't speak for a long moment but when she did he was sure his heart had stopped and he felt all the breath leave his body. He began to shake his head rapidly and reach for her feeling tears of his own welling in his eyes. She closed her eyes at his sudden actions but continued speaking.

"I have trained myself to the limits and can finally stand as a member of this group. One you will all recognize. I can stand on my own two feet now and I have decided I am leaving the group. I know you love me Miroku. But I need you to see. And I do as well. If you truly care for me the way i think you do then you have to let me go. I need time alone to think and I need to be away from the pain that you two have caused me. I meant it when I said I forgave you and I still love you although my heart wishes that I wouldn't. But I do. I just need time to decide what I want and need and I don't think I can truly do that if I stay with the group."

Miroku shook his head.

"Kagome please don't do this. There must be a way you can stay with us."

She lowered her gaze before shaking her head.

"I did stay. I wanted to leave as soon as I'd trained myself. I did not because I thought that I could see what I wanted but I can't. I can't stay here and look at you and him everyday remembering the pain you caused me. I just need time."

Lowering her voice to a mere whisper she raised her gaze and said.

"Please."

Miroku closed his eyes against the pain he was feeling knowing that she wasn't trying to cause it. He understood her reasoning. He knew as painful as it was to let her go if it was what she needed he loved her enough to let her go. Raising his gaze to her he smiled. He loved her. He really did. If he wasn't to the point of crying he would've laughed at the situation. He finally found the woman he loved and he was letting her go. Speaking softly he said.

"Go."

She raised her eyes in shock before realizing why he had said it and wrapped her arms around him before whispering.

"I'll see you soon."

Quickly dressing she packed her supplies and walked through the forest not turning back feeling the lump rise in her throat. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't understand. But she needed this. To stand on her own and be her own person out of the shadows and away from the stupid game they were playing. She knew Miroku loved her but until he didn't use her she couldn't be with him. Who was to say the next time he fought with Inuyasha he wouldn't use her again? Or Inuyasha for that matter? Until they realized what they truly wanted and needed she was a hindrance to the group. She knew at least Inuyasha felt that way to and she knew she needed this time to see things her way and not theirs. Miroku knew she wasn't being selfish. She hoped Inuyasha didn't either. Had the situation been reversed she would have loved them enough to let them go.

Following the path out of the village she kept her quick stride and as dawn rose over the trees she reached a nearby village and found food and lodging with a elderly woman who had seen her walking on the outskirts and had asked her to stay with her until she'd rested. She was grateful and had thanked her profusely before falling into sleep and was not at all surprised when her dreams were filled with Miroku.

**GROUP POINT OF VIEW**

Miroku had not slept at all and had cried silently and hadn't cared if it had not been a manly thing to do or if it showed him being vulnerable. He had cried and cursed himself for being cruel and finally had been staring blankly at the fading fire as dawn arrived and Inuyasha had come back to camp finally looking happy before he stopped short seeing Miroku silent and still. Looking around the camp he asked.

"Where's Kagome?"

Miroku shook his head minutely causing Inuyasha to pull him to his feet only to receive the hardest punch from Miroku he'd ever gotten and he pulled back surprised before asking.

"What the hell is going on?"

Miroku closed his eyes before explaining it to him in a hollow monotone and Inuyasha sank to the ground not speaking. When he did it was to ask Miroku what the hell he was thinking and he said simply.

"I loved her enough to let her go. I know she will return to me. When she's ready."

and thats it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it. I know it probably looks like Kagome's being selfish but she's not she just needs space and time to figure things out. But you know Miroku loves her and she loves him so...stick around for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Note: I know I am late again and I'm sorry. We just got our computer up and running. Now I'm back and I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading my stories.

It had been six months. In six months he had seen only glimpses of Kagome when their travels happened to bring them to the same place. Only glimpses of her smile or her eyes. It was killing him inside. Over the course of six months word had spread about Kagome's skills and Miroku couldn't help but feel proud. Inuyasha had been almost insufferable going from stoic to silent before deciding to bring Kikyo into the group because they didn't have a shard detector anymore. Miroku had fought the decision reminding him that Kikyo only wanted to join the group at the cost of eliminating Kagome and Inuyasha had childishly reminded him that she was gone, and of her own choosing, before saying more softly that he didn't think she was coming back.

He'd said nothing knowing in his heart Inuyasha was wrong and Inuyasha had mistakenly taken his silence for acceptance. Less than a week later he had brought his girlfriend into the group. Miroku had become almost mute since Kagome's departure not feeling like their was anything to say. The pair had quickly grown used to it and although Inuyasha had been worried, he didn't question it, which had made Miroku feel worse because he'd thought Inuyasha and he had a better friendship than that. Kikyo barely tolerated anyone but Inuyasha so she had taken to regarding Miroku with barely concealed hostility. She had no reason to treat him that way and he couldn't figure it out but he'd let it go. He didn't care if Inuyasha's girlfriend liked him. The only woman he cared about was Kagome.

He was thinking of her again as he silently watched Inuyasha train with Kikyo only looking up when he heard his name.

"We heard a rumor about a hoard of demons heading toward Kaede's village. Were going to get there before they do."

He nodded and began packing their things. In the past two months they had almost seen Kagome almost a dozen times. Each time he had cursed himself and his team for not being fast enough to see her. That would not happen today. She was an accomplished warrior now. If a hoard of demons _was_ planning on attacking the village he had no doubt that she would be headed that way as well. Sensing his urgency Inuyasha rolled his eyes before jerking his head in the direction they were to travel and they began to run.

It took them two days to reach the village and seeing the relief on the villagers faces Miroku knew at once that they had heard the rumors and that they were true. It also told him that they had made it in time and the demons had not yet arrived. Kaede had come to greet them and smiled hesitantly seeing her sister but when Inuyasha explained that they were together and she harbored no hatred for him she relaxed. After explaining the situation, she pulled Miroku aside before saying gently.

"I have seen Kagome, many a time in these past months."

Miroku tried and failed to school his expression and finally gave up before asking.

"How did you know…"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I heard ye talking that night. I understand why ye let her go. But you should know she misses you. She has asked after ye."

Miroku allowed a small smile to grace his features as his heart swelled. He knew she still loved him. He had always known. He was frustrated with her for not returning to him. She had said soon. Didn't she think that six months was enough time for him to have learned his lesson? Or did she still need time? Or was six months just soon to her? He didn't think that the latter was true and instantly disagreed with that, but the other thoughts remained constant. Shaking his head, he smiled warmly and thanked Kaede watching her go inside their tent. He didn't follow her, nor did he stay with Inuyasha and Kikyo who had been watching their conversation and began questioning him. He chose instead to walk among the villagers and silently regarded them seeing if any of them would be useful against a hoard of demons. He wasn't sure any of them were strong enough but he knew that the men would protect their wives to the last breath. His feet seemed to be leading him somewhere he did not know. He had no idea where he was walking he just kept wandering. He didn't feel like being around people even those as kind as Kaede. Her words had been the best thing for him but he needed to be by himself. Feeling the sun on his back he wiped his brow before wondering again where he was walking until he realized where he was and he smiled ruefully before sitting on the edge.

He was at the bone eater's well. He had unwittingly sought Kagome, even knowing the chances were slim that she would appear. No. Most likely she would have been here for months. Or at the very least days upon hearing the news of the demons. He sat unmoving for hours until the sun had sunk in the sky and he knew he had to turn back. Upon reaching the village however, his heart instantly skipped a beat and he felt the breath leave his body. It was Kagome.

She had more muscle than he had seen before, but it was toned instead of bulging. She still refused to wear makeup and everything else about her was exactly as he'd remembered it from the last time he'd seen her. She was currently talking to Kaede, but she was no longer paying attention. Kaede had seen Miroku and had smiled at him when she realized he seemed to be frozen. Following her gaze Kagome turned around before appearing to be similarly frozen. Her eyes never left his as she took small but determined steps to him and following her lead he met her step for step until they were face to face.

They were silent for a long time. Each having so much to say and not knowing how to express themselves. Finally Kagome broke the silence by saying softly.

"I wondered if I'd see you here."

And that's all for now! Stick around I've got so much planned for the next chapter!


End file.
